Through Space And Time
by cuteemonster
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were separated by her death. When he finds a way to bring her back, a witch curses him due to which Caroline won't ever remember him or fall in love with him again. Klaus, somehow, is successful in finding a loophole in the curse. Will he be able to win his love back?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing apart from my ardent devotion to KLAROLINE... yh ... same pinch :)_**

**_Hi friends this is my first fanfic, plus... english is not my first language...so please be kind.. but i assure you i am a die hard klaroline fan and you'll get loads of it soon.. :)_**

_"I am scared.", she said, her face filled with worry , her voice shaking with helplessness, yet her eyes still comprising of a tiny shadow of hope. Tightening his arms around her he replied , " There is nothing to be afraid of love, am I not with you?"He tried to sound as convincing as possible, not being able to watch her like this... so helpless... so in pain. This was never supposed to happen. The beautiful blonde in his arms was precious..protected by all kinds of harm and cherished by him... afterall she was his reason of existence...eternal existence. And he was the invincible Niklaus Mikaelson. Then why? Why couldn't he take away her anguish?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Finally my wish got fulfilled. It had been so long since I had seen him. There was no limit to my excitement. While my heart was swarming with happiness, there was still a teeny-meeny shadow of apprehension- new place, new surroundings, new people... in short, an entirely new life. Yet, it was still "my" decision. A decision that took me precisely 3 weeks, 1 day and 7 hours. I just couldn't stop wondering, if it took me so long to be absolutely certain about coming here then what would have gone through him? I could still remember that day, or night for that matter. I could still feel the electricity of worry passing through me as I waited for him with mom. Suddenly, the door slammed open; he entered, drenched completely with water because of the ferocious rain that had attacked our little town that night. I can still remember his words- "mom, dad, Care... I have taken an important decision, I want to go to Mystic Falls for college, I'd sent them my application, they've accepted me, I want to go, I need to go." : that was it, just like that he decided to leave us, leave me...alone. Call it selfishness or my boundless love for him, I refused to understand, I refused to accept, I refused to believe how staying away from his family could do any good to him. What was wrong about the colleges of Rosewood? Yet, neither my tears nor my anger could stop him and before I knew, he was gone. Just like that...

It has been eternity since then, yet his last words before going still echoed in my head- " I need to go", what did he mean? What did he mean by the word "need"? ...

I was so engrossed in the memories of the past that I didn't even realise that the car had stopped. It took me a moment to finally grasp the fact that I was in front of his home. I didn't get out of the car, deciding to utilise the extra time in planning my first reunion meeting with my childhood best friend, my buddy, my bro!

Me having an extra-time eventually turned out to be a misconception. I'd known all along that he will be as excited as me, yet a part of me, the dominant one, still acted like a pessimist and argued. Though, soon the room for arguments had vanished when suddenly the door of the car was hastily opened, and then my brother came into view, right there in front of me, after so long. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I just stayed put, and would have continued to do so if it were not for him-

"Barbie doll, do you intend to get out of this car and receive a welcome hug from your super hot bro or not?"

That was it. That was my brother! Just the same, with his very own cocky smirk. Filled, with joy, I clumsily got out of the car and gave my dear brother a tight hug. I couldn't look at his face but I knew he was smiling.

" Now that's like my foolish little sister."

"I suppose foolishness is infectious."

" No blondie, it must be in our genes."

Both of us burst out with laughter. Strange as it was, it seemed as though we'd never been apart.

I was delighted.

I took a moment to look at him once again. He hadn't changed, that was obvious. Yet, he was so different in so many ways that could not be described, as if enlightened. Or so I felt.

"Come, let me show you your new house.", his words gave me such feelings of warmth and belongingness that I instantly understood, my decision was right. I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** flashback **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_"Niklaus...", she shouted while running after him...yet, he did not stop. That didn't mean she would give up, he was Niklaus Mikaelson but she was nothing less. _

_"Enough Niklaus! Stop acting like a child, what's wrong with you? Stop now, stop now if you love me._

_That did the trick. He stopped, still clenching his fists. _

_"What's wrong with me you ask? Well, what's wrong with you love? How could you...how could you let that moron touch you like that?"_

_"All we did was dance Nik."_

_"Well, it certainly didn't seem that way love. He simply could not get enough of touching you. If it were not a ball filled with so many people I would have separated him limb by limb and ripped out his -" _

_He was interrupted by her lips on his, delighting him with a passionate kiss._

_"Oh Niklaus, do you know how adorable you are when you're jealous?"_

_"You are mine Caroline... Only mine...forever."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx._

_._

_._

_._

Damon showed me to my room and left me alone for some time to freshen up. I really liked the house; it was some old boarding house which belonged to Stephan's ancestor. The house was astonishingly spick and span-obviously completely Stephan's doing. I know my Damon all too well and he is anything but the type who tidies his place up. I'm glad Steph decided to come to Mystic Falls with Damon, that is, if he was not involved in the plan all along. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he was, they both have been best of friends since what seems like ages. He treated me like a little sis too, acting all over-protective just like Damon.

I started unpacking my bag and arranging my clothes in the miniature closet table standing in the corner of the room. Of course, all my stuff didn't fit so I decided that some should rather remain in the bag. I changed and went downstairs, making sure that I made no sound, planning to stagger him like old times. Then I realised he was on the phone. I do not think highly of the habit called "eaves dropping", but well, I could not help it. I tried to pick up some of the words spoken by him...

"_... Yes... Today... No , she doesn't doubt anything yet... Oh, I mean, I'm sure she won't doubt... Oh come on man, it was just a silly slip of tongue..._"

'She'? Who was she? Somewhere inside me I was very much cognizant of the fact that my brother was talking about me, but just like always, my inner self got divided into two conflicting parts who simply could not get enough of arguing. I couldn't exactly see his face, in fact, I couldn't see him at all, mainly because I was busy trying too hard to conceal myself behind the wall near the staircase. Desperation dawned on me; I ardently desired to seek view of his expression, getting disappointed at the same time.

"_...Yes! I know what I am supposed to do! She is my sister, she trusts me for God's sake!... Hold on... something's wrong, ... Wait..."_

_._

_._

_"Care? What the hell are you doing?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Call it fear, embarrassment or utter regret, my spontaneous response to his last words could be described as sheer stupidity. I shut my eyes and remained there, as hard and firm as a stone.

"Care? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Eh? He was worried if I was alright? He just caught me snooping around and he was_ worried _if I was alright?

"CAROLINE, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh...ye..s... I'm absolutely alright.", I finally replied.

" What were you doing?"

"Umm... coming downstairs...?", I couldn't help but make it sound more like a question than an answer. I waited, waited for him to inquire what I was doing after coming downstairs.

He didn't.

I finally accumulated the courage to look into his eyes. They were not filled with rage or anger. They seemed concerned. Soon though, they started getting the usual playful edge in them.

"Well then, I was thinking about taking you to the grille. You might even bump into some of your new classmates. So whatsay?"

Relief washed over me. 'Relief'- ah! Such a pleasant feeling!

"Umm... sure bro, that's a good idea. I was, in fact, meaning to ask you to show me around anyway."

"Alrighty then, you ready to go?"

"Yup"

The journey from the house to the grille was just few minutes long. Throughout our walk Damon was telling me about the history of this place. It sounded rather interesting. A part of me wondered whether he was just trying to make it appear astounding to increase my excitement. If so, he was successful.

"Care, did you call mom and dad to inform you've reached safely?"

"Didn't have to, they were so anxious they called me before I got a chance to do that."

_Parents_

He let out a soft chuckle but then his tone turned serious, "Soo...How are they?"

"They miss you. You never even called Damon."

"I miss them too Care, but I just needed some... space."

"Too bad you won't have much of that anymore."

"Trust me Care Bear, I will kick you back to Rosewood if you mess with my life here with your silly-sissy tactics", he claimed overdramatically mocking anger. I was about to reply with a witty remark when I suddenly noticed a shadow in the forest beside the path we were walking on.

"Whats the matter Care?"

"I think there is someone there..."

"What? Where?"

"There... there in the forest"

He glanced towards the forest for just a brief moment and turned his head a bit too soon, "It must be some animal."

" Ofcourse Smarty Pants, apart from the fact that animals don't _stand_ on 2 legs...! "

"Whatever Einstein, just ignore it."

"But...—"

"Lets go Caroline"

I sighed and complied with what he said.

Finally we reached the grille.

There were about a dozen people chitchatting inside, inadvertently dividing themselves into groups of their own. Damon led me towards the group which was sitting right in the corner ; One of the girls from the group caught sight of us reaching them and smiled. The smile had a warmth of its own. I liked her already.

By the time we reached them , the girl was already standing, as if to welcome us. My brother took my hand and made me stand right between him and her.

"Elena, this is-"

"CAROLINE!", she exclaimed and gave me a tight hug as if I were her long-lost sister whom she had missed tremendously over the years. It should've seemed strange, but I liked it. Maybe it was so because of the feeling that my brother's friend approved of me or because of the feeling that I had made a great friend already.

From the corner of my eye I noticed that Damon seemed a bit "too" glad to see this instantaneous bond between his friend and me. The SSS ( Sister's Sixth Sense ) in me immediately understood that this girl meant much more than a friend to him. I was delighted. I was proud of him for having such a striking choice. The girl was sweet and genuinely kind, anybody could've known that just by looking into her eyes. Not to mention, she was beautiful.

The girl finally let me go and started introducing herself,

"Hi Caroline! I'm Elena! You are just the way I imagined you to be! You see, your brother talks so much about you, I feel as if I know you already!"

'Me too'- I wanted to say.

" Its a pleasure to meet you."

By this time the guy sitting beside her was standing as well, he offered me his hand with a charming smirk on his face and a playful tinge in his beautiful deep brown eyes, "Hey Caroline! I'm Kol! Its a pleasure to finally meet you!", he sounded friendly but his eyes, I thought, were definitely something more; flirtatious, I finally concluded.

"Glad to meet you ,Kol."

He continued to give me the smirk when suddenly he was interrupted by someone stamping on his foot. - "OOOOWW! BONNIE...!" he cried.

The girl beside him simply gave him a death glare and he continued with a much softer tone, : "What's wrong love?"

She was his girlfriend, definitely his girlfriend.

The girl simply ignored him and went on to introduce herself to me, " Hi Caroline, I'm Bonnie" _Yh... I heard about that... rather clearly..._

"Hi Bonnie...—"

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but it's real...don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess... It's a love story baby just –_ "Hello? Hey Ty—"

"CAROLINE!WHAT THE HELL! I've been trying to call you all day...!"

_Urgh..."boyfriends"_

I politely excused myself and walked towards the door, this conversation could not take place anywhere public.

"I texted you.", I replied as soon as I was out of the grille and started walking on the path ahead.

" I was still worried Care..."

"I know... I'm sorry..."

"I miss you." – he said bluntly, his voice not hiding the pain.

"I know I miss you too."

"You sure you took the right decision by going there?"

"Yup, I am certain... but don't worry Ty... this does not change anything... this does not change us..."

"I know, I am just... scared."

"Well don't be Tyler Lockwood, you are my one and only."

"Tell me you love me."

"aha aha hmm hmmm..."

"Caroline...!"

"hmm...ohkk... hmm... Tyler I...—"

Suddenly something came out of no where- a wolf, yes it was a wolf. With speed like thunder, it crossed me like a flash of wind... and disappeared? What ...disappeared? Just like that ? What did just happen?

It all happened so soon that I didn't even have time to get scared. I still had goosebumps when suddenly my eyes fell on the ground... MY PHONE!... absolutely crushed...!

Urgh, Tyler is gonna love that...!

.

.

.

.

(in the Mikaelson mansion)

He entered the room, half naked, fists clenched. He was trying too hard to control his rage. She was going to say those words, the words which she was supposed to use only for him.

".._you are my one and only..", _she'd said. Huh! If only she knew...

He took his phone and dialled the number of the person he trusted the most.. "Elijah.. 'Tyler Lockwood', lives in Rosewood, find out everything about him, and when I say everything, I mean... 'everything'."

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please do tell me ... so please please please review...! :))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Nothing- that's what i own. *sob***

**Heloooo mates. I'm sooo sooo soryyyyy for such a late update,if it helps, this chapter is really wayy longer than the others. I'm sorry for the delay though, Let's just say i was having sort of a lack of inspiration. But please let me remind you all... reviews make me update sooner, and if it weren't for your reviews,favourites and follows, I wouldn't have been able to update today. So a big THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU : **

**Reviews:**

**WriterGirl9 (thanks loads n loads :) )**

**Bunnykay ( thank you :), n yeah.. the wolf is Klaus.. all your questions will be answered through the coming chapters :) )**

**[guest] (thanks loads n loads :) ) **

**[guest] (same pinch, i love jealous Klaus too...! and you are gonna get loads of that in the upcoming chapters ;) ),**

**momo (with all the reviews coming, trust me i will :) )**

**[guest] ( thanks loads n loads :) )**

**Marcelita( yup Klaus knows Caroline, they've got quite a history, but as of now, Caroline doesn't remember him.)**

**Ceaa (thanks loads n loads :) )**

**Bullet2tm ( thank you...! p.s. i am a big fan of your fics :) )**

**YouKnowMe ( yup girl, I DO KNOW YOU...and thank you for reading this... I'm glad you liked it.. :))**

**Bubblemonster ( thanks for the review, your review was the last push i needed to start writing again , so thank you :) )**

**Scarlett (Your timing couldn't be any more perfect ;) :) )**

**Follows :**

**Jenna Summers, HazelEyed Shadowhunter, tweety472, bunnykay, Louise-Elza, CarolineFan, Bullet2tm, bubblesmonster, Leigh Thorpe, beverly4055, redpurple princess, elibeth90, WrierGirl9, Ceaa, **

**Favourites :**

**WriterGirl9, gothicpoet0615, SHAH101, redpurple princess, DreamsBeatReality, **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Lady Caroline, there is a parcel for you from Prince Niklaus.", announced Anna while Caroline was glancing at herself through the mirror._

_"Thank you Anna, please keep it on the table for me."_

_"As you say Lady Caroline.", Anna carried the beautiful box to the table, gently placing it on it and leaving the room._

_Caroline immediately stood up and nearly ran towards the table and took the box, opening it quickly yet gently. It was so tough to act indifferent around others when it came to her dear Klaus, but she did it anyway._

_Inside the box was a lovely velvet jewellery case, opening it she saw what must've been the most beautiful necklace she had ever set her sight on. It was made of diamonds, tiny intricately carved diamonds. She opened the letter which came with it- _

**_Made specially for an angel, the angel who has stolen my heart and captured my soul. _**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Nik_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After returning home Damon left me alone and went to "run some errands", or so he claimed. As I laid down on my bed with a pack of cheetos and a mug of hot chocolate, I couldn't help but feel how strange the day had been on so many levels, strange _and _significant. I met my bro after such a long time, realised he has got some secret which he is trying too hard to conceal from me, formed new ties of camaraderie, got my phone crushed and realised that the place where I am going to reside from now on has got wolves and God knows what all animals running around freely. Truly _strange._

The most depressing element of this entire scenario was the fact that Damon was hiding something from me. I mean... seriously? Isn't this the guy who used to tell me everything from the list of girls he hooked up with to the list of question papers he helped leak before the exams just for the sake of postponing it. Maybe I was wrong to conclude so soon that nothing had changed, things had definitely changed.

I wondered if Stephan will tell me what's going on... perhaps not. Obviously no matter how much he cares for me, his loyalty will always lie more with Damon. Urghh... all this thinking was giving me a headache... damn Damon...he is an idiotic schmuk to believe I would never find out the truth, after all I am his sister.

I decided to take a quick shower before surrendering to bed. No matter how weird the day is... Caroline Salvatore never ever compromised with her beauty sleep.

The warm shower really did wonders, cleansing away all the worries from my brain which had a tendency to over-think at times. I took my time, soothing my mind, getting over all the negative thoughts which had found station in my mind. When I was finished I took the towel from the handle and wiped off the excess water from my body and tried to grab my clothes to change, that's when I realised that I had forgotten my clothes on the bed...OH! SILLY SILLY CAROLINE! I used the same towel to drape myself and got out of the bathroom to grab my stuff when...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ooohhh" – that was the voice of the guy standing right in front of me , by this time he was facing the other side and putting both his hands over his eyes.

I took that as my chance to escape into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door.

"WHO . THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. AND. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. IN. MY. ROOM?!"- I asked, more appropriately, yelled.

The voice I heard was a much familiar one though, and it was certainly not his, - "DONOVAN, have you ever heard about the concept of 'not barging into other peoples' rooms without their permission huh?"

"I ... umm... I thought it was you inside... taking shower...—"

" Number 1 – Just because our house has got bathrooms which are not used much does not mean I will go around taking showers in each one of them once in a while just to increase their utility...Number 2- Don't you know what living rooms are for? They are for people like you to wait for people like me!"

Wow, didn't he seem pissed! I couldn't resist slightly opening the door and peeking outside and oh my! Bro had his hand around the other guy's neck, lifting him up the ground. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the chap. Truth be told, it wasn't his fault either.

"I am sss...sorryy... aah... I diddddn't do..oo .. it deliberately..."- he mumbled..

I decided it was time for me to intervene, I shut the door and spoke, "Damon, it's true .. it was not his fault, you should leave him."

Surprisingly, he didn't argue much, "Never again Donovan.. never again."

I didn't hear anything further apart from the sound of the door slamming shut after some clattering of steps.

I dressed up and walked downstairs to where Damon was seated, his mood seemed much more unpleasant than before.

"Hey", I greeted him with a small smile, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Hey blondie, I was not expecting you out of your room so soon.", he smirked. Hell! He is definitely mocking me, the evil mockery he uses quite often to cheer up his rage. For a brother, he is quite a mean machine. One moment he is freaky yet adorably over-protective and the other moment he is so damon-ishly annoying.

"What were you expecting Damon? That I would sulk all day hiding myself in the bedroom to get over the embarrassment caused because any tom, dick or harry can enter _your_ house whenever they want like a frikking public garden!"

" Seriously blondie are we really having this conversation? Shall I remind you about the fact that it was _you_ who made the situations complicated by getting out of the bathroom in a frikking towel? Just a frikking towel."

"Urgh! You are so annoying."

"I've got that from my sister."

"Huh!", I glared daggers at him... he did the same with swords. We were definitely having one of those bro-sis tiffs. We've had plenty of those.

_Knock knock_

"We are not here.", Damon yelled towards the door, the stern look still on his face.

"Damon?", a sweet voice called out, It didn't take me long to remember that voice. Elena.

Damon's eyes immediately softened, he hurried towards the door and opened it smoothly.

"Hey 'lena."

"Damon, what's going on?", she asked before her gaze turned towards me and her lips curled up to a smile, " Hi Caroline! How are you?"

"I'm fine... was just preparing for tomorrow. First day in new school." I said, my nervousness rather obvious.

"Don't worry Caroline, we don't bully.", she teased.

Soon we got into a series of conversations, quite interesting stuff. I've just met her yet I feel as if I've known her since ages. We talked, practically about everything. Damon turned into a crankpot again upon realising that there was no way he could talk to Elena now since it had become obvious that she had come to do tete`-a tete` with me. I told her about today's incident and she literally burst out laughing. Soon though, me and Damon joined in as well.

" But if the house was locked, how was Matt able to enter it in the first place ?", Elena inquired.

Damon was quick to reply, "Stephan has given him the extra keys. He is trustworthy, that chap. But today he went a bit too overboard. He is not the only one to be blamed though." _Not again._

"Urgh Damon! Don't start. Anyways... that reminds me.. where the hell is Stephan anyway. I was expecting him to be there to welcome me."

"He is out of town."- they answered in unison.

"Out of town? Why?"

" He didn't elaborate much.", Damon replied, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

" Anyways, it's getting late, I need to go get some sleep. It was nice spending time with you Elena, we should do this more often."

"Definitely, I had loads of fun as well, by the way Caroline, Damon told me that you are quite interested in organising parties and all... we are going have a party on Wednesday, you know, to welcome all the freshers. Wanna help?"

"yes yes yes...!"- I squeaked. This was exactly what I needed. The excitement had already started surging up in me.

Elena seemed rather pleased by my reaction, "Thanks so much Caroline, since Damon and Stephan have already filled us all in about your Party-organising-expertise, I'm sure the Fresher's party is going be a blast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"_Caroline... Caroline... Please come back to me... Caroline..."..._

"No No ...No!" – I abruptly woke up from my sleep, finally putting a stop to the dream, no, nightmare! I was covered completely with sweat and my heart was pounding as if I had just finished running a marathon.

When I started feeling normal again, I decided to go back to sleep, hoping I would be successful in doing so. I couldn't help but sigh, these dreams, no, nightmares... they never left me alone...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The next day I woke up early and started getting ready for school, every nerve of my body had a blend of anticipation, nervousness and excitement, but my intuition was quite optimistic today, convincing me that the day would go quite amazingly. Damon was waiting for me in the living room, holding a box wrapped beautifully. "Hey Care Bear, ready for the day?"

"Yup, as ready as ever. Hmm... what is that?"

"Oh this, well, you'd mentioned your phone got crushed."

_Really? I don't remember that. _"No, I don't think I did."- I replied.

"Yes Caroline, you did."

"I just.. don't remember."

"Well, that's not the point now , is it Care? The only thing that matters is that you didn't have a phone yesterday night but today morning you do."

"Hmm.. True indeed. Well then let's go."

Damon dropped me off to school, leaving soon after waving at Elena who was waiting for me near the gate with Bonnie. I was a bit worried because of my previous meeting with Bonnie, all those worries vanished though, when she flashed a genuine smile at me.

My first class was English , luckily Elena was in this class with me. It went quite smoothly. My next class was History, I entered the class searching for somebody I knew, but was left disappointed. I finally sat alone, taking a seat near the window. Well, at least I would have something to gaze at, just in case I got bored listening to how cruel Hitler was or how great Abraham Lincoln was.

"Hey Caroline."-I heard a voice and turned to find Bonnie standing in front of me.

"Hey Bonnie."

She sat down on the seat beside me, placing her books on the table, "So, how has your first day of school been till now?"

"Well, it was great. I suppose I was getting worried without any reason."

"Hell yeah you were.. hey Caroline, I just wanted to apologize for the way I had behaved the first time we met. I've been worried that you must've got the wrong idea. I'm not like that all the time. It's just that, my boyfriend loves to play jealousy games with me, and I hate to do the same."

"Hey.. don't worry Bonnie. I completely understand. .."

" Thanks.. you know.. for understanding. Soo... Elena tells me that you would be joining us for the party preparations. I might as well warn you , we might not be as good at it as you."

"It seems some people have blabbered quite a lot about my little hobby, I'm flattered though."

"Well, Stephan is all praises for you, it seems you both are really close."

"Yeah we are, we've known each other since childhood and he is just like a second brother to me."

Bonnie was about to say something when she was interrupted by a third voice, - " and the newbie..what was that again? Yes... . it seem my lecture has gotten you so bored that you are trying to survive my class through your girly gossips, but these girlish talks won't help you score so pay attention."

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman"- Bonnie murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

We both bowed our heads down. I was trying hard to control my giggles, I looked over at Bonnie and realised she was doing the same. We both gave each other a knowing look and got back to suppressing our giggles, or "girly" giggles, as the so-called Mr. Saltzman would call it.

The next class was maths, scanning the room I felt as if I would have to sit alone when..

"Hey!"- I heard a voice, quite a familiar one, I might as well add. I turned around and... oh no.. it was that guy... that guy who you know... "Umm... Hii..", I managed to say.

"I just wanted you to know that I am terribly sorry for what happened yesterday, you must know, I didn't do it deliberately, I just thought it must b-" I cut him off, "It's alright, I understand, it was not your fault. In fact, I must be the one saying sorry... for how Damon behaved."

"Well... I suppose he was just being Damon.", he grinned

"You sure do know him well.", I smirked.

"Soo... I'm Matt.", he said, offering his hand.

"Caroline", I replied taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

We sat together in the class, making light conversations when the teacher wasn't paying attention. The class was full-on boring, not that I bothered to listen much, mainly because of 2 reasons:

Its "Maths"

I'm "Caroline"

Maybe it was 'cause of my lack of interest, or maybe it was 'cause of the concepts being tough.. I didn't understand anything. Luckily Matt helped me out with the sums, teaching me what I could not understand, clarifying my doubts and inquiring once in a while if I was being able to get what the sir was teaching.

The rest of the classes went by just as nicely. Fortunately I had to sit alone just once, other times I had either Elena, Bonnie or Matt to sit with.

When the final bell rang I started towards the gym, since that was where the decorations were supposed to be done. When I entered the gym it was already crowded. I slowly scanned the room taking in what my new friends were doing. Damon was here as well, and so was Kol. Damon and Elena were talking animatedly about something and Bonnie was standing beside Elena, yet not listening to their conversation. Mainly because she was busy staring coldly at Kol flirting with some chick. I don't get it, if Kol was such a flirt, why bother holding on to him, obviously this was hurting her. My eyes shifted towards the corner where Matt was talking to some blonde. Soon I caught Elena's sight and she waved towards me, I went and joined them soon enough.

I filled everyone in on my plans, telling them all about my oh-so-innovative ideas. They all seemed rather impressed.

I was delighted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Many hours had passed since we started the decorations, it was going on quite smoothly. It was nearly over. I started roaming around the hall to check if everything was set up properly. That's when I noticed that the angling of one light was not proper. I gazed around looking for some guy to help me out with that but decided to finish the job myself when I noticed that everybody was busy doing something or the other. I took a stool and climbed on it to reach the light. I was successful in fixing it but the moment I tried to get back down the heel of my shoe got stuck on the edge of the stool and I slipped. I closed my eyes and screeched in the fear of what was to come. It was all happening in slow motion, I could feel myself falling down. That's when two arms catched me before I could touch the ground. I took my time taking it all in, still not opening my eyes. That's when I heard a silky smooth voice with an oh-so-adorable British accent, "You alright, love?" I opened my eyes and gasped because of the intensity of the gaze I was receiving from two gleaming blue eyes.

I don't know what happened to me, but I simply couldn't respond. I knew I should have got out of his embrace... but I simply couldn't. It seemed as though he understood... and wanted the same. We stood there, absolutely still. My icy blue orbs staring at his.

Suddenly Kol appeared out of nowhere and let out a slight fake cough. That was my que to make an effort to let go of him and stand on my legs. But he... he wouldn't let go. He held on to me, quite firmly too. I looked at him questioningly and that's when he realised what he was doing. He gently let go of me.

"Lovely Caroline, I suppose this is the first time you're meeting my brother Niklaus."- Kol said.

The guy, Niklaus, brought forward his hand , as if asking me to bring forward my hand as well.

I did so.

He took my hand and placed a small lingering kiss on the back of my hand, "You can call me Nik."

My face flushed up by this small gesture, "Caroline", I managed to whisper.

He smirked and I am perfectly certain that my heart skipped a beat right there right then. And oh... those amazing dimples...! They made my belly do flip-flops.

I didn't know what was happening to me, all I know is, this guy...Nik... was bringing out reactions in me that nobody ever had... or could. And this, surprisingly, scared me. The uncertainty of what's going to happen could never torture more.

Suddenly something else came into my mind, and it hit me like a strong wave... I've heard this voice before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx Klaus xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked towards the corridor. As expected, Damon was already standing there, waiting for him.

"Hello mate, did you do as I asked you to?"- he asked, his tone charming as always.

"Yes, I did, but seriously. Would you like to make me understand why you had to crash her phone in the first place? She is my little sister Klaus, I can't even imagine how shocked she must've been to find a wolf lurking around her."

"What I do and why I do it is none of your concern dear Salvatore. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have somewhere I'd like to be. But oh please do stay in touch.", he said, starting to walk away.

"I still don't like the idea of her getting involved in all this."

"Now, that's not possible Damon. Moreover, I already guaranteed her safety, now didn't I ? – he replied without turning, continuing to walk away._ If only Damon knew..._

**Sooo... how did you all feel about this chapter? please do tell me through reviews, I'll really appreciate it a lot. And please do inform me if you find any mistakes, I would gladly make them right. nnnnnn... any guesses as to how Damon knows Klaus? Or what Damon must be hiding from Care. I would love to know your theories and thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends! First of all, I am terribly sorry for the confusion that occurred last night. I tried to upload this chapter yesterday in a hurry and I guess I screwed up. Second of all HUGE THANK YOU to all the people who've reviewed and/or subscribed to this fic. I absolutely adore ya'll! please do review this time as well. :)**

**Plus, this chapter might seem a bit complicated, here the main plot is being revealed. Please feel free to ask me if you have any doubts or queries.**

**All the KENNET, STELENA, DELENA and BEREMY fans please do read the A/N.**

**p.s. anybody interested in photo editing or something? i need a new pic for this fanfiction. please do tell me if anybody is interested. i'll be glad to put up your work! :) you see, i am not that good in photo editing and stuff.**

**And here is your Chapter. 3...**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__** Flashback **__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

_"You've lost, witch! Caroline will live again, she will be born again. My love has not perished. I will find her and she will be mine again. You and your useless curses and spells can go to hell", Klaus sneered, the anger, rage and hatred discernible in his eyes._

_The witch simply smiled at him mockingly, " Niklaus, you naive, foolish monster. Did you reckon I would let you get back your happiness so easily? My curse won't let you be happy ever, you'll be filled with anguish and pain for your petty eternal existence. Caroline might be born again, but never will come a day when she will remember you or fall in love with you again. You'll be alone ...alone...always!" She laughed the evil laughter that made Klaus clench his fists._

_No. He won't let this happen. This can't happen. How can there possibly be a world where Caroline doesn't love him? How can he possibly survive such a world?_

_No, he can't._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx **Klaus **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Klaus was sitting on his porch with a glass of bourbon in his hand, drinking it slowly, sip by sip, planning his next move. It had nearly been a month since he'd met Caroline officially, 28 days and 5 hours to be precise. That didn't mean he didn't see her though. He observed her in the last few weeks, hoping to find at least an iota of memory blooming in her mind, the memory of her past life... her past life with him.

Seeing her happy pleased him. He had been worried about her. A new life in this new world, though inadvertently, she had also entered into the supernatural-danger-zone.

She seemed particularly vivacious while preparing for parties and functions, that much he was sure of. Hence, he used his power as the school's dominant trustee and made sure that she got enough of such opportunities. She had gotten quite comfortable in this new place, especially when she was around her friends, the Bennet girl and the other girl who Damon was so crazy about, Klaus didn't know much about either of them. Saying that he had not heard much about them would be a lie though. Rebekah could never stop rambling about how pretentiously goody-goody and annoying they were, she loathed them to the core. But he knew Rebekah well enough to comprehend that her opinion about a person should never be considered helpful while judging them, Kol was no use either, despite the fact that he was dating the other girl. Klaus just never felt comfortable talking to him about his past, Kol still seemed to have a grudge against him for keeping him trapped in a coffin for nearly a century. Moreover, he didn't know about Caroline anyway.

Klaus had never bothered to get to know these teenagers much, apart from the necessary information he required to confirm that they could be useful to him at times. Now, however, he was certain he needed to take a step forward. After all, getting closer to them will get him closer to his Caroline.

There was this thing bothering him though, this Donovan kid seemed to be getting quite attached to her as well. Not that he thought of him as any sort of competition. But still... it was strangely disconcerting. Luckily Damon was just as protective about her as he was.

At times while with her gang, she would glance around as if searching for somebody, he would find extreme delight in assuring himself that it is he whom she seeks and waits to come across. He already knew her pretty well to understand that she would never cheat on her boyfriend. But Klaus indeed had left a mark on her- that was a fact.

Klaus was not particularly in a good mood today. Main reason : he had to leave, not forever thing of course, but leave nevertheless. He was used to "observing" her, being the shadow no one ever noticed. "Stalking" would be a much more appropriate word, but of course, he would never use that to describe his actions. He consoled himself by remembering the fact that he was doing this for her. He needed the witch to activate the spell. The spell won't make much of a difference but still he wanted to do everything he could to get her back and this spell seemed like the perfect first step. He had to activate it on a full moon night.

He would be leaving for Asia tonight, hopefully, it would all go according to the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Caroline's P.O.V. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Caroline, wow the ideas are marvellous. This Halloween party is going to be the scariest one ever!" – Bonnie squeaked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Bonnie was tremendously excited for the Halloween party, especially for her costume. She was planning to be a witch. I was still uncertain regarding my own costume. Elena and Damon were planning to become the vampire duo so the option of vampire was out. However, Kol had quite wittily remarked that me being Damon's sister, it would be quite understandable if I became a vampire with him as well.

I was at the grille with Bonnie, waiting for Kol when suddenly her phone screen flashed, notifying her of a new message. She opened it and something about her expression told me that the message must be really displeasing.

"What is it?", I inquired.

"Kol can't make it, says he is busy."

"Oh"

"I don't know what to do Care, he...well...I can't say the standard dialogue like- 'He has changed, He is not the same anymore blah blah blah' because, truth be told, he was always like this. But...I...I always thought I was capable of changing him. I guess I was wrong."

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me Bonnie, do you love him or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then fight, fight to get him on the right track."

" But, how?"

"Umm... well... let me think. Obviously, we need to think of something different, you know, so that he stops taking you for granted. We need to make him feel as though he is losing you."

She considered this for a moment, by the looks of it, she agreed with me - "But how do we do that?"

"By making him jealous you idiots.", a third voice interrupted.

We turned to find a smirking Matt. It seemed as though he had listened to the entire conversation. He was right though, jealousy might be able to help Bonnie and Kol's relationship at this point- " I agree with Matt. But who will the other guy be?"

Matt was quick to answer, "Well, Jeremy sort of has a crush on Bonnie."

"Jeremy, as in, Elena's little brother?" I asked, I'd met him once or twice. He seemed like a sweet chap, quite more decent then Kol of course.

"Yup, you oughta see him around Bon, he is smitten."

Bonnie's cheeks flushed and turned tomato-ishly red at this, she was considering this though- "Do you guys think this'll work?"

I grinned, "Let's try and find out, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a wonderful evening, all of my friends were at our place. Thanks to Matt, Jeremy had joined us as well. Kol was here too, but Nik wasn't.

_Urgh! Not again._

No matter how many times I promised myself that I won't think of him, I simply ended up thinking about him anyway.

It had been several weeks since I last saw him. yet, his face, his smirk, his dimples and his voice remained arched in my memory. Oh! His Voice! For an instance I had thought that maybe it was the same voice I hear at times in my dreams, I mean, nightmares. But then later I'd realised how stupid I sounded. Obviously, I'd started having these nightmares even before I even met him. Of course, there could possibly be no connection at all.

Kol and Damon were having a heated discussion about something related to sports. _Boring_. I was chit-chatting with Elena and Matt. From the corner of my eye I noticed Bonnie and Jeremy talking, quite cosily, I might as well add. Jeremy was telling her about the various scary and mysterious places of Mystic Falls that Bonnie apparently didn't know about.

"Trust me, the place is so scary, it'll literally give you goose bumps.", Jeremy said.

"Seriously, Jer you've got to tell me where it is. I sure as hell want to check it out."

"How about I take you there myself, you free tomorrow?"

Suddenly Kol's eyes snapped towards the duo, a tinge of anger and annoyance gleaming in his eyes. Nobody noticed though, apart from me of course. Bonnie gave Jeremy a sweet smile and replied, "How about you pick me up after school?"

_Oh Bonnie, you sure as hell know how this works huh._

Kol's lips tightened, maybe he was expecting her to refuse the offer. He couldn't help but interfere in their conversation- " That won't be possible, right Bonnie? You and I have a date tomorrow."

Bonnie glanced down towards her intertwined hands-"hmm... then... maybe we'll have to cancel."

Kol's lips perked up into a smile that he was not even bothering to hide, "Yeah, mate, maybe next time", he said pointedly at Jeremy.

"No Kol, I meant _you_ and I can go on a date later, it's not like we've not gone for plenty of them anyways", she exclaimed.

The expression on Kol's face was simple priceless. It seemed rather obvious that he was going through a roller coaster ride of various emotions, from shock to rejection to anger to hurt to, finally, jealousy.

While Elena and Damon were oblivious to what was actually going on, already involved in a separate new conversation of their own, Matt and I shared a knowing smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Klaus **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stefan, how are you mate?", Klaus exclaimed.

"I'm fine Klaus. How are you? Actually, how is she? Did you meet her?"

"She is wonderful, and yes I met her, so I feel wonderful too. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, it's all done. Now all we have to do is wait for the full moon. Come I'll take you to Berta", Stefan said, leading him to the witch who was preparing for the coming night.

"Hello dear, how is my favourite witch?", Klaus said, giving her one of his various adorable smiles.

"Thanks to you, my entire family is protected from every harm, hence, I'm quite peaceful. So, are you ready for this?"

"Yes, definitely."

Well, let me repeat it all to make it absolutely clear for you. I was able to find a loophole in the curse that the other witch had used on Caroline. She made sure that Caroline won't remember you or fall in love with you during the day, but after this spell you will be able to make her fall in love with you during the night. It's rather complicated actually. Moreover, I cannot bring back her memories, and another glitch is that she won't have the memory of the night during the daytime."

"But what's the point of her falling in love with Klaus during night if she won't even be able to remember it the next day?"- Stefan interrupted.

The witch smiled and answered as if he had asked a silly question. "Stephan, her memories will be gone the next day, but her feelings won't. Once she falls in love with him, the entire curse will become invalid. The curse states that she can't '_fall in love_' with him during the day but it does not stop her from loving Klaus once she has already fallen for him during the night hours."

Stefan nodded-" So this means that the same Caroline with the same personality will have two lives. The normal one during the day and the one with Klaus at night. And once she has fallen in love with him, Klaus can combine both her lives by being with her even during days?"

Berta nodded while Klaus sighed. This sure as hell was complicated. But he had to do this, there was no other way for getting her back."

Stefan still had his doubts-"How will you meet her at night?"

Klaus smiled, "I'll take care of that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Caroline's P.O.V **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"No no no no... not there!"- I exclaimed at the guy fixing the decoration piece on the wall.

Urgh! It had been a tiresome day. Halloween was the next day and everybody was busy doing the party preparations. Luckily Elena had offered to take care of my costume. I had ended up being a vampire after all. Bonnie teased us as The Bloodsucking Threesome. Damon, however, found quite a strange pride in imagining himself as the Alpha Vampire with his 'Two Beautiful yet Dangerous Vampires' on each arm.

Bonnie was in quite a great mood, our plan fortunately had a great impact. Of course it did, no doubt it, considering that by the time Jeremy picked Bonnie up from school and reached the supposed 'ghost house', Kol was already there waiting for them with an oh-so-innocent smile plastered on his face and a pack of Bonnie's favourite cookies in his hands.

We were still carrying on the decoration work when suddenly someone called out to me. I turned and instantly the corners of my lips twitched up into a smile- "Stefan!", I yelled and literally ran across the hall towards him. He welcomed me with arms wide open and I practically pounced on him.

"I've missed you Stefan. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Carebear. Hmm... Is it just me or do you look more beautiful every time I see you?"

"Umm... let me think... nope! It's not just you!", I grinned.

He chuckled, " By the way Caroline, have you met Klaus?"

_Klaus? Who's that?_

Suddenly Nik appeared in front of me with his charming smirk, showing off his perfect dimples.

_Oh yeah right... 'Nik' + "Klaus' = 'Niklaus'_

"Oh yes mate, we've met before. Haven't we love?", he said, kissing the back of my palm. Was that a question? Am I supposed to reply to that or say anything? 'Cause I am sort of devoid of my voice at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Caroline's P.O.V **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Caroline... Caroline... Come out... meet me...please... Caroline.", the voice whispered in her ear. It was oddly familiar, but she was too dizzy to notice that. She was definitely not fully conscious, maybe that's why when she slowly got off the bed and started walking towards the door it seemed as though she was sleep-walking. She was unable to comprehend what was going on, hell, she wasn't even trying to comprehend what was going on. All she knew was she was walking towards the main door which, surprisingly, was open. She started walking out towards the road and then, everything went blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Caroline's P.O.V **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Caroline. Love, are you alright?"- I heard the voice, recognizing it instantly. Nik.

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped, realising that I was lying on the middle of the street. Nik was kneeling in front of me, holding my face with both of his hands.

"Nik, what's going on?"

"I should be the one asking you that love? What are you doing in the middle of the night lying in the middle of nowhere?"

"I ... I don't know... I ... I..."

"Shh..", he said, putting his forefinger on my lip, "Forget about it. You need some sleep. Want me to take you home?"

As much as I knew how inappropriate this was, I simply didn't feel like going home. I had goose bumps all over, and I knew that no way could I ever be able to fall asleep tonight. I shaked my head, he nodded.

He understood.

"What are you doing here at night?", I asked, suddenly curious.

"I was unable to sleep", he replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh"

"So, you can't sleep, I can't sleep. How about we go for a walk, you and I?"

I nodded. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it later. Not that I didn't trust him, I simply didn't trust myself around him.

He stood up and offered me his hand which I hesitantly accepted, and helped me get back on my foot.

Then we started, our walk, or as I later found out, our very own new journey.

_The night never seemed more beautiful..._

_**Soo... What do you guys feel? Did you like the new element with the spells and the day and night drama? Please do tell me, I'm really not sure if the path I've chosen is right.**_

_** Until next time... ciao ciao people! :)**_


End file.
